


Yes, I do

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Liam's date ended with a demolished car. But why would the guy think it was Theo?And why are his friends sure he was it too?





	Yes, I do

It was a normal Saturday for the pack. They met at Liam’s house and sat spread over the couch and the floor. Brett sat on the fluffy carpet with his back leaning against the couch and Nolan sat between his legs, his head comfortably rested on his shoulder. Mason laid on the couch with his head in Corey’s lap and his legs hanging from the armrest. 

The only thing that wasn’t normal was that Theo sat on the beanbag on the floor and Liam was at the town to settle things with a guy he went on a date with, earlier this week. As they had left the cinema they were at, they found his date’s car with broken windows and dents.  
The pack had just watched the end of The fault in our stars when they heard Liam’s car. Liam, who stormed into the room as Nolan, Corey and Mason wiped away their tears, Brett smiled about how cute his boyfriend was and Theo who sat in silence next to them ate the last chip.

“That jerk said that I should pay for his car! Can you believe that? He accused Theo for that and told me that I should pay for my little friend if I can’t control him!”  
The others watched him as he let himself fall in the armchair. 

Theo didn’t dare to say a word but Mason shrugged. 

“Where the guy is right..”

“Mase! Why would Theo do something that dumb?!”

“Because he is a dumbass”, Brett grinned and Nolan chuckled. Theo threw half-hearted a pillow at him. 

Liam shook his head. “Yeah, right. But I won’t pay for that car. I didn’t do anything and the mechanic told me that I don’t have to too.”

“So that's settled. Why are you so upset about it?”, Corey asked and looked over to his friend.

“I don’t know”, Liam sighed and watched as the next movie began. 

“Maybe it’s because of Theo?”, Nolan grinned and sat up straight.

Theo growled at him, to warn him that he would rip him into pieces if he said more but he grinned like the little shit he was as Brett wrapped his arm protective around his waist. 

„Look, this isn’t about Theo and me! “, Liam blurts out.

The whole room looked at him. The judgmental glances just made him more nervous.

“It’s just about you and Theo, Liam.” Mason looked over to Theo who refused to look at the nervous beta.

“It’s not”, Liam tried again but Nolan rolled his eyes. His blood boiled even more and he growled at the human. Brett growled at Liam for growling at his boyfriend and not a second later Theo growled at Brett.

“Oh, hell no! Stop that growling you jackasses!”, Mason’s voice cut through the air and the growling became quieter till it faded. Brett pulled Nolan closer against his chest and nuzzled into his neck.  
Nolan grinned and melted into the touch of the lanky werewolf. “Back to the topic. Theo? Did you destroy the car of Liam’s date?”

Everyone looked at the chimera which shifted in his place. He gave a defeated sigh and nodded. 

Liam gasped. He had denied it but he knew it. Theo was the only one who had known where their date would be. 

“Why would you do that?!” Anger came over him and he saw red. But Corey’s snort anchored him. “What?” 

“Theo has a crush on you”, Corey said gentle. 

Wait. What?

“No.”

“Oh yes.” Corey laughed and gently ran his finger through his boyfriend's hair. Theo just stared at the coffee table. If Liam would concentrate he would see the red tips of Theo’s ears but he was too confused. 

 

“Theo doesn’t have a crush on me.” His voice was firm, but the uncertain undertone escaped no one in the room.

“Yes, he does”, Mason confirmed.

“Yes, he does, dumbass”, Brett nodded and Nolan looked at him with his 'you-know-it’s-true' look.

Theo stood up from his seat and looked Liam in the eyes. “Yes, I do.”

 

The atmosphere was tense and still, but it all went down the hill as Liam squeaked like a teenage girl and fainted. 

Theo caught him and blinked a few times before he looked up to his pack. “Did he just faint when I confessed my feelings for him?”

The group nodded.

Theo smiled like an idiot, shook his head and laid Liam on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This is my first work and I hope you liked it <3
> 
> My first language isn't English. So, sorry if there are mistakes, just let me know :)


End file.
